The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of controlling activation processing of a plurality of application software (hereinafter, referred to as application), and an application control method and program in the information processing apparatus.
Many OS's (Operating Systems) mounted to information processing apparatuses such as a PC (Personal Computer) and a portable terminal are capable of performing multitask processing in which a plurality of applications are activated at the same time and a plurality of processing are executed in parallel. In such a multitask environment, a user is capable of, for example, editing an image using an image edit application and taking in the edited photograph in a document creation application.
Incidentally, when executing the plurality of applications, the user needs to perform complicated operations for activating the applications. As a technique for alleviating the complications as described above, there is known, from the past, a so-called launcher function. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-322185 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an information processing apparatus that is capable of displaying a list of pre-registered applications that are used frequently and activating, when a user selects a desired application from the list using a jog dial, that application.